Navigation systems today have become ubiquitous. Planes, trains, automobiles, and people often carry some form of navigation or location system that receives signals from global positioning system (GPS) satellites and derives location. As such, when GPS signals are not received due to some form of interference, users may be in a predicament. For example, an aircraft, drone, or vehicle relying on GPS navigation may not be able to operate properly, when there is a GPS signal loss.